


Neutral Ground

by Ozziegrl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M, Star Wars / Battlestar Galactica crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozziegrl/pseuds/Ozziegrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a little competition on a website I belonged to a few years ago now. I'll put up the "instructions" and a bit of history for it. Obi Wan and Aayla cross into the Battlestar Galactica universe and run into Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer who are out on patrol. I may in the future decide to add to this, expand it... just depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral Ground

**Author's Note:**

> a.) Write a vignette/short story (no more than 5 posts) where a major Star Wars character (not an OC) crosses over into another world. May be humorous or serious. Hint: A generally well-known crossover genre will help readers jump into it easier. If what you pick isn't well known, you might want a quick 2-sentence synopsis of that genre.   
> ex: Obi-Wan is transported into "The Princess Bride" and mistaken for Westley/The Man in the Black Mask
> 
>  
> 
> Terminology
> 
> Occasionally, the terms you hear on “Battlestar Galactica” are not familiar. Here’s a quick little glossary. There are other terms on the show, but you can probably figure them out with a little context (like, “Eat your primaries, Boxey”).
> 
> TIME UNITS:
> 
> · micron(s) - several seconds   
> · centon(s) - minute (10 microns in one of these)   
> · centare, centares* - "hour" - 100 centons; 24 centares in a day   
> · secton(s) - "week" - 8 days   
> · sectare, sectares* - "month" - 32 days, 4 sectons   
> · yahren(s) - year - 391 days** (12 sectares plus seven intercalary days) 
> 
> SWEAR WORDS:
> 
> Felgercarb and frak mean about the same thing, although I believe that “frak” is stronger language. I’m sure you can figure it out.
> 
> OTHER TERMS:
> 
> Cylon: of a race of beings made of shining metal. Their goal is annihilation of the human race.   
> Basestar: A Cylon ship of massive size.   
> Battlestar: A human ship equivalent of the basestar.  
> Viper: Small, maneuverable ships flown by single pilots and stationed on the Galactica. They can’t fly far by themselves.   
> Socialator: Cassie is a socialator, which is most easily described as the intergalactic equivalent to a Japanese geisha or a Greek heteira (crudely, a woman who grants sexual favors, but is highly regarded in society and also highly educated).   
> Cubit: This is the primary monetary unit used in the Colonies. Cubits are small gold rectangles with designs pressed into them.   
> Ambrosa: the favored form of liquor on the Colonies.  
> Pyramid: Starbuck’s card game of choice.

Quote:  
"There are those who believe... that life here... began out there. Far across the universe. With tribes of humans... who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians... or the Toltecs... or the Mayans... that they may have been the architects of the Great Pyramids... or the lost civilizations of Lemuria... or Atlantis... Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man... who even now fight to survive... somewhere beyond the heavens."

****

The three vipers had been on deep probe for some time now, a secton’s flight ahead of the fleet. So far there had been no signs of the Cylon’s. That didn’t mean they weren’t out there though. They were entering new territory now, space that was unexplored as far as they knew. Maybe the 13th tribe had passed this way. They had come across signs on other planets that they had passed by. There had been life there, human colonies that the Cylon’s hadn’t bothered with or just hadn’t discovered. There had been a few colonies like that. The Galactica had been on alert since the last skirmish. 

“Hey Starbuck, did you end up getting that bottle of Ambrosia before we left or did it get confiscated on you?” Apollo asked with humour in his voice. 

“I paid good cubits for that bottle and Tigh had to come in at the wrong moment…” 

“Hahaha… I told you he was in the next room Starbuck, you just didn’t listen.” 

“Come on Boomer, it’s not funny. You were supposed to be giving me more warning, not straight before he walks in the door. Now we’ve got nothing to drink when we find out what’s on that planet up ahead.” 

Boomer and Apollo laughed at his innocent tone of voice, the pair of them knowing Starbuck’s habits well and truly by now. The three had been good friends for what seemed like forever and had only gotten closer since the attack on the Colonies. They were currently closing the gap between them and the planet that they were currently heading towards. 

It was a blue, green and brown coloured planet, giving them the impression of oceans and land. With luck the air would be breathable too. 

\--- 

He was not only a Jedi Knight but also one of their best. He knew this ship well enough to know its quirk’s and limits. Luckily this time both he and his ship had come through unscathed. The battle had been fierce; the Separatists had been sending everything they had to protect the cruiser they had captured. The Jedi had sent several of their members to aid the clone troopers as they recaptured the ‘Pride of Coruscant’. 

One Jedi pilot had now received orders to return to the Capital, recalled to the Jedi Temple for a new mission. He changed the co-ordinates in his Nav computer, setting a new course away from the mop up operation surrounding the Cruiser. Suddenly his vision was disrupted, a flash of some kind, though something that didn’t seem like an explosion. His vision cleared and he looked out the front of the cockpit, not seeing the Republic cruiser where it was a moment before. He'd flown right through the light. 

So what had happened? That strange flash must have had something to do with it… but what? His navigational instruments weren’t showing any damage but they weren't showing any familiar landmarks either. Where was he? 

“R4… try and get a fix on where we are?” 

“Deeereep beep beep deebeep re deep.” 

“Yes R4 I know nothing’s familiar. That’s why I want you to run checks. Something’s gone wrong and I need to know what it is. Try and find somewhere where we can land…” 

“Breep de beep…” 

The pilot began to run system checks, finding that there was nothing wrong with his ship, nor could he feel anything wrong through the Force. What had happened?  
\--

 

“What was that?” Boomer’s voice cut through the companionable silence the three had fallen into.

“I don’t know, we better check it out though. Wasn’t an explosion but I did see a flash.”

“I’m picking up two ships of unknown design that we’ve no record of. No sign of where they came from. Surely it can’t be Cylon? Doesn’t seem like their sort of ship design.” He paused, getting further information, “Getting a reading now. Looks like a human pilot in the first one, the second is still too far back to get a clear reading yet but it looks human… I think.”

There was uncertainty in Starbuck’s voice as he ran the scanner again. The three had seen a flash of light seemingly on the horizon of the planet they were coming up on. Right after the flash their instruments began to pick up a pair of ships.

The Galactica’s last port of call had been a colony on the outskirts of their known space. They had gone cautiously when they had come across a small population on one of the planets. Starbuck had had a field day when he discovered a stash of ambrosia. The thing was, when the Cylon’s did find them, the highly flammable alcohol had been blown sky high. The only plus on that was that the Cylon’s had blown themselves up in the process. 

The Colony had insisted that they would be safe from the Cylon’s, being that they had their dwellings in an underground location that allowed them to remain hidden from any scanner and that they had everything they needed and then some. Something in the metal content made readings pretty much impossible. There had been some consolation for the Fleet, including Starbuck. They had gotten fully supplied of fuel, foodstuffs and water supplies. Some alcohol having been transferred before the Cylon’s had discovered them. 

“What’s your call Apollo? Make contact?”

“We’ll attempt contact. I’m picking up signs of armaments so be careful.”

The three vipers closed the gap, slowing as they came into known firing range. They began running through the various channels, trying to contact the unknown pair of ships. 

 

\--

“Obi-Wan, do you have any idea what that was we went through?”

A female voice came over the fighter’s speakers, her Force sense reassuring the former that he wasn’t just hearing things as he recognised her presence, the fighter coming up along side him now.

“No idea Aayla. Thought I was the only one to come through it. You must have been close behind me?”

“I received the recall too, turned and was following your path when that flash lit up. Were your instruments offline momentarily?”

The blue toned twi’lek asked as she again looked to the R5 droid in the wing of her ship. Her droid had been unable to work out what the glitch had been either, neither recognising their current location. 

“We should land, check things out. I don’t recognise this planet, do you?”

R4 began to scan the planet below, now that the sensors were back online, with view to landing and maybe finding out just where they were.

“Can we be sure that this isn’t some Separatist trick?”

Obi-Wan shook his head before he flicked the switch to answer, something making him tap out another scan to confirm what his instincts were telling him. He had been unaware that he’d had company straight after he’d noticed he wasn’t still in the Meridian Sector, there being no sign of Gala any longer, nor the mop up from the last battle.

“I doubt that somehow. It may have been some kind of a wormhole. If that’s the case, we had better hope that we can get back home that way as well. Check your scanners, we’ve got company. I don’t find them familiar… do you?”

The two Jedi Knights were closing now on the three sleek looking ships up ahead of them. Their scans showed a complex design that was far different to what their own was in some ways, but primitive in others. Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force, trying to feel out the intentions of those in the other ships.

“I sense caution Aayla, though not enough for them to shoot first ask questions later.”

“I sense the same Obi-Wan. I also get the feeling that they aren’t from here either. Do you suppose they have come through another worm hole?”

Now that they had had a chance to look over their instruments, they had discovered signs of life coming from the planet below. 

“Do we attempt to contact them or head down there and hope they don’t open fire first talk later?   
\-- 

 

“Unidentified craft, you are requested to land on the planet below. Do you understand?”

The words that came over the Jedi Knight’s comm.’s were of a strong accent, though they could understand it, a variation of Basic that didn’t have to be translated. 

“We read you loud and clear. Heading there now.”

The five fighter craft headed towards the planet now, the two Jedi Knight’s leading the way with the Viper’s following, watching them. Cautiously they stretched out their senses, making sure there were no traps for them hidden on the planet below. There certainly seemed to be wreckage here and there from other ships that may have come through the wormhole, both Jedi wondering if there had been other survivors, initiating scans as they took their ships down. 

The Jedi Starfighter’s came in to land, the three Viper’s touching down soon after them. Each pilot dismounted their craft, taking in the other group. A low wolf whistle escaped Starbuck’s lips, followed by,

“Well I’ll be. Who have we here. Hello dear lady.”

He swept into a bow, his eyes dancing with mischief as he looked Aayla over, ignoring her male companion in preference to the one drawing his attention. The female Knight was dressed in her form fitting, leather battle garb with matching leather bindings around her lekku, with her saber hanging from her belt. Her robe having been left in the cockpit of her ship due to the warm temperate climate. The Twi’lek in turn looked over the warrior, not giving away anything in her demeanour. She was used to being looked at in that lustful manner. The majority of Twi’lek’s were, all being of the exotic nature. 

“I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and my companion is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who might you be?”

“My dear lady. I am Lieutenant Starbuck, this is Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Boomer. We’re warriors from the Battlestar Galactica. Please. Tell me. Which of the 12 Colonies are you from? I’ve not seen your lovely likeness before.”

Obi-Wan observed silently for a while during the introductions, noticing the interest the other men paid his fellow Jedi. The one thing he knew that they didn’t was her adherence to the Jedi Code. That and knowing she could shoot potential suitors down in flames if need be. This would be an interesting encounter. 

“Battlestar Galactica? I’ve not heard of that.” Adding to Obi-Wan in her own language, Aayla continued,[I] // They don’t seem to be with the Separatists, but I am concerned. What is this Galactica they are talking about? // [/I]

“Where have you been lovely Aayla? The Galactica is the only Battlestar left after the Cylon’s attack on the Colonies.”

“Cylon’s?” Aayla repeated the word in confusion.

“Yeah, you know. Shiny silver metallic guys that shoot at you and hate all organic life forms”

“You mean droids then?” Obi-Wan interjected.

“Droids?” It was Starbuck’s turn to look puzzled, his gaze shifting from Aayla to Obi Wan.

“Well I guess you could say that they were similar to robots. But these are more sophisticated and do hate all organic life forms.” Apollo spoke up now, joining in the conversation while Boomer stood watch, keeping an eye out all around them incase of any unwanted visitors.

“It seems we have much to discuss. I gather then, you are not with the Separatists?” Obi-Wan added.

“Who are they?”

The two Knights looked at each other, wondering just where in the galaxy they were from if they hadn’t heard of the current war. Had they been ejected outside of known space into the Unknown Regions? 

The five had already relaxed more in each other’s company as the conversation went on, though it was obvious that they were not from the same area of space.

“We were heading back to Coruscant. One of our Core Worlds in our Galaxy. We seem to have been caught in something we can only surmise was a wormhole of some kind. Where exactly are these 12 Colonies you were speaking of?”

They all moved to make themselves comfortable as they held their discussions, still the other men watching every move Aayla made. 

“The 12 Colonies were Caprica, Scorpia, Aquaria, Aerelon, Canceron, Gemenon, Leonis, Libra, Picon, Sagittaron, Tauron and Virgon. We’ve been on the run since the Cylon’s attacked our worlds, destroying our Fleet of Battlestar’s. We’re on a search for the 13th Tribe, known as Earth. You wouldn’t have heard of it would you?”

 

\-- 

 

http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/12_Colonies website for references

 

“Earth? Never heard of it… unless you mean the ground we’re walking on?”

Aayla attempted a slight reference at humour to lighten the mood they all seemed to be falling into. Neither group had any idea as to the other’s worlds. 

“Truth be told, neither had we until we started on this voyage. My Father was privy to the Council of Twelve and had studied much to do with the Lords of Kobol . We’ve been following the vague directions ever since the destruction of our worlds.”

Apollo kept an eye on the two strangers still, wondering about their weaponry. They seemed to be dressed as warriors, though both wore differing garb, but all they had was a short cylinder hanging from their belts whereas the Battlestar Warriors had their handguns resting in their holsters. 

“The scripts say ‘Life here began out there,’ We can only hope that we’ll reach this Thirteenth Tribe.”

“Wait a minute Apollo. These here are not from Earth and they’re certainly not from the Colonies. What if their people can help us fight the Cylon’s.”

Starbuck seemed to get excited about his idea. 

“Hu hum.” Obi Wan cleared his throat. “There’s one point here. We’re not even sure if we can get back to our Galaxy through that wormhole, or if any other vessels larger than a fighter can make it through. We also have our own war going on. We Jedi, until recently, didn’t get involved in other’s battles to fight in them. We mediate between the parties, looking for a peaceful solution. Only we seem to have an enemy that is fighting us from within. A Sith Lord seems to be behind the Trade Federation and the Separatist’s Movement. I’m sure we can do what we can, though there are odds stacked against us currently.”

“Did you see any other craft on your way down? Any other life forms?”, Aayla spoke up.

“Saw wreckage, though no life forms. I guess we could check it out. Would you like to accompany me, lovely lady.”

“Starbuck… *sigh* Do you always have to be so…”

“Shhh. Apollo. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

Obi Wan and Aayla looked from each other to the two fair skinned warriors, then to the darker skinned warrior.

“Are they always like that?”

“ ‘Fraid so. They’re harmless and you do get used to them”

“Thanks a lot Boomer.” The other two chorused, causing laughter to break out amongst the group.

“I think we better all stick together. We don’t know what’s out there. I’d hate to come across a Cylon outpost.”

Apollo, always the cautious one, spoke up. His eyes met with Obi Wan’s, the two finding that they seemed to be kindred spirits.


End file.
